


A Return

by android_22



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raditz is real sensitive, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, before Super, kinda mentioned and barely followed through, reader is a badass, they're very undertoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android_22/pseuds/android_22
Summary: You're friends with Bulma Briefs. One day she decided to show you a secret project of hers. She did something very questionable. Years ago, certain events changed all the Z-Fighters lives for better and worse.. The person who kicked off those events is now here again. Since no one needs someone running around destroying things, they've placed him under your care.(This is based off a reader-insert someone did years ago on FF.net, and it's gone now. So I decided to do a re-write of it)(rated M because there will be smut in later chapters and there will be fowl language in all)((Get it? T for swearing and possible jokes and E for smut, M is the middle ground))





	1. Welcome Back

"Come with me." Bulma gestured for you to follow her. You shrugged it off and followed her with no debate.

The two of you went into the lower division of her lab. She then brought you to a door with a coded lock on it.

_What exactly needed to be extra secure?_

She opened the door the two of you entered the room. There seemed to be nothing of super importance. It was pretty empty aside from the simple(for Bulma tech at least) computer at the center of the room. It also seemed to be attached to some big tube also at the center.

”What’s that?”

Bulma didn’t say anything. She just walked to the computer and turned it on. As the computer turned on, a light turned on within the tube.

Within it, was a man. He had very long black hair and was pretty large. It was nothing but muscle, but all of that seemed mundane and unimportant. He had a very obvious brown tail. 

_A Saiyan?!_

”Bulma?”

”Hm?”

”What. The Literal. FUCK?”

”What do you mean?”

”You’re keeping a Saiyan down here?” You questioned, your eyes glancing back at the tube warily.

“Yeah, kinda. Wanted to test something. After Raditz first showed up, I took him and his scouter. After I fixed up his scouter and tried it out, I became curious about ki and how it works.” She starts to explain herself.

”This is Raditz?” Your eyes were wider than before.

”Yeah.” She looked back to the Saiyan for a moment before continuing her explanation.

”Since the scouter broke years ago, I’ve mostly been using him for a new experiment. I’ve been trying to create a temporary ki. My hope is that it can either keep our friends alive as a more reliable form of life support or as a way to temporarily boost their strength.”

You looked back at Raditz and felt your expression soften. He wasn’t being a menace now. He was actually being pretty useful. Though a small trace of sympathy found itself a home in your mind, the poor guy. 

”How’s that experiment going then?” You asked without looking back at her.

”I’ve given him the ki plenty of times, but the power is pretty short lived. Though some of it actually stays.”

”Wait, what?”

”Some of the power stays and actually strengthens him.”

”How much have you given him?”

”I increase by increments of ten, so he’s probably stronger by about...four times his original power now? Nothing Vegeta or Trunks can’t take care of.”

You relaxed a bit, until-out the corner of your eye-you saw her computer screen turn red.

”What does that mean?”

Bulma ran to the computer and began to furiously work. You kept your eye on the tube, which suddenly began to drain of its liquid.

”Shit.” You heard Bulma mutter and go into a drawer under her computer. She grabbed something then stood behind you.

You glanced back at her, then got into a fighting stance. Glass from the tube shot in every direction. You exploded your ki outward in a short burst, saving the two of you from the glass. The Saiyan's dark eyes darted around the room he was currently in. You could feel anxiousness and fear coming off of him in waves. It was probably pretty jarring not being able to account for so much time lost. Though your sympathy had to be short-lived. His eyes locked with yours and for a moment, there was nothing. Neither of you made any form of movement. In that moment, his eyes showed a childlike confusion. As if he needed rescuing, someone to explain all of this. Though it was very much gone instantaneously.

He shot a quick blast at you and took quite a bit of effort from you so you could deflect the attack. You ran toward him and kicked his arm aside to keep him from shooting again. You sent a harsh punch to his stomach, which apparently stunned him quite a bit. You jumped back to where you were next to Bulma. She was tinkering with some remote, with several buttons on it. One was bigger than the rest, but you didn't have time to study it. 

"Y/N. Let's see if this works." She pressed the big button and looked at Raditz.

The Saiyan growled and suddenly fell to the floor. He was breathing heavily, making him seem somewhat helpless.

”That’s a way of keeping you tamed. You aren’t to attack anyone or destroy anything.” Bulma said in a commanding voice.

”There’s no way I’m listening to some woman!”

You glanced at Bulma and saw that she was frowning. She gave the button a quick push, making Raditz nearly fall on his face.

”Doesn’t matter what you do, this will bring you back down to size.” The blue haired woman threatened.

Raditz looked up at you and Bulma. For a moment you felt a stab of sympathy for him again. Suddenly being alive, then being intensely taser-ed twice now.

”Come on.” You walked toward him and extended a hand toward him.

His dark eyes went from your palm, back to you, several times before he stood up on his own. His legs were a little shaky, but he did it.

”You better behave, I have Vegeta ready whenever I need him.” Bulma gestured for him to follow her.

You glanced back at him before following after her. It was silent, but you heard footsteps coming behind you.


	2. Handle the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filing Raditz in, Bulma decides the best course of action is to get him into the swing of things. Her way of doing that? Giving him to you so you can get him to become a good guy.

“How the hell am I supposed to take care of him?” 

You stood with Bulma as Raditz stared off into space a good few feet away from you. She just asked you to take Raditz in.

”I’ll send you money whenever you need it. Since I’m dropping this on you, I’ll be paying for everything.” Bulma promised you.

You turned your eyes to Raditz. His hair shifted slightly with the breeze that was blowing through. His dark eyes seemed very spaced out. You could understand that much. Vegeta had a very quick chat with him about everything that happened after his death. It was a rushed version, but it was enough to relax newly revived Saiyan.

”Fine.” You replied after a minute.

”Thanks! I’d keep him myself, but I have my hands full most of the time.”

You rolled your eyes at her. You gave her a speedy farewell, but not before she gave you a copy of her remote. All you had to do was push the button and he’d be too weak to be anything but docile.

You hoped you’d rarely-if ever-use it.

”Raditz?”

He turned to you with a frown coming to his face.

”Yes?”

”You’ll be coming with me for a bit.” You explained to him.

”What? Why exactly would I have to follow you?”

”It won’t be so bad. We could go get you something eat?”

 

”Eat? Are you serious?” Raditz narrowed his eyes at you.

”Do you not want to?”

”I never said that.” Raditz replied quickly, crossing his arms.

You smiled and flew off with him following you. The trip was pretty quick, about five minutes. You landed in front of your house.

Your home was a good distance from cities. Because of that there was plenty of space for training or meditating or...really whatever you pleased. There's hardly any reason to go to cities unless it was to bother Bulma, or go shopping. Your home was pretty modest in all honesty. Two bedrooms, one bath, and a living room. It was all you really needed, and you could technically house one more person. 

Raditz didn't say anything as you opened your door and led him in. You gestured to the living room as you went into the kitchen. You went to work cooking far more food than you have had to make in a long time. He apparently went to work on trying to figure out how your tv worked, which he picked up on with surprising speed. 

It took about an hour to make all the food that you promised the saiyan. It was simple food, as you weren't planning to spend so much time in the kitchen. Rice, beef, vegetables, nothing special. You sat across from him as he ate his food in complete silence...everything seemed to be completely silent between the two of you. It was an uneventful dinner. 

Right after you both finished, Raditz began to walk toward the door.

"Where are you headed?" You asked dropping the bowls into the sink.

"Outside."

"Where outside?" You crossed your arms and turned completely toward him.

"Outside."

"Smart ass." You muttered under your breath, but from the chuckle that came from him, he heard you clearly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happened in this one....  
> Anyway, the next one will actually start progressing somewhere.


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raditz begins to settle in, the two of you become accustomed to the others presence.

Raditz had been with you for almost a month. He created a very simple and minimalist schedule with you. 

You'd wake up and he'd be nowhere to be found. You'd make yourself and him breakfast and he'd "magically" appear just as you'd finished. The two of you would eat, somewhat in silence. You'd make small talk, he'd leave and be gone until you made lunch. It was always a surprise since sometimes he would stay in the house after lunch, and sometimes he was nowhere to be found. 

You'd make dinner, he'd be back and then the two of you went your separate ways for the night. It was usually pretty simple and clear-cut schedule. Though there were times where life would throw a surprise your way. 

There was the time when you swore he was gone after breakfast.

You had just gotten out of the shower and was walking to your bedroom when you made eye contact with the saiyan who was sitting in the living room. The two of you stared at each other, and he oddly didn't break eye contact even slightly. 

"Hey." Was all you said. 

"Hey." His only reply.

"Do have something in mind you want for lunch?" You asked before you even knew why you kept talking. 

"Not really. Though, could you teach me how to work this..." He gestured vaguely toward your tv. "this thing?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec."

Raditz nodded and finally looked away from you and turned so he wasn't facing you. At that moment you realized that at no point did he look at your body. He didn't even look at the towel. With that in mind, you walked into your room. 

Didn't think he'd be a gentleman. You did teach him to use the tv and he'd usually watch it whenever he stayed in after lunch.

Another surprise was when you stayed up one night after dinner. You were in pajamas, which was a t-shirt and shorts this night and sat in your living room watching movies. The one on at that point was some action film you forgot the name of after it started. It was wrapping up its loose ends and the romantic subplot was being resolved when you heard a door open. 

You looked over at Raditz's room to see him walking out of it. His eyes widened in surprise to see you still up. He also decided to voice his surprise.

"What are you doing up?" He asked walking over to you.

"Watching a movie." You replied glancing back in time to see the ending kiss before credits started to roll.

"Movie?" He seemed to quickly recall your explanation of what that was and nodded. "But at this time?"

"Yeah. It's always fun to watch late a night." You replied gesturing him to take a seat on the couch.

You started looking for another movie to put on, not waiting to see if he'd actually sit with you. Though you weren't disappointed in the slightest. He came and sat right beside you, eyes focused on the screen. 

You eventually settled on watching a tv show and the two of you went through about half of the first season before Raditz insisted that you go to bed, especially because you kept yawning at important scenes. You also ordered/begged him not to watch any episodes without you. He laughed, agreed and went to bed. 

Another small surprise, you found yourself enjoying fondly, happened the morning after the last one.

You woke up and decided to go work on breakfast. You opened your bedroom door and was hit with the scent of food. You quickly walked to your kitchen and saw Raditz. He was cooking with such natural skill. 

You didn't know Raditz that well, but you would've never expected him to cook. 

"Morning." You yawned as you greeted him. 

The man only hummed in response to prove he heard you. 

"So...you know how to cook?" You asked looking at what he was making. 

"Yes, I do."

"Wouldn't have guessed that."

Raditz looked up at you long enough to send you a smirk. It was playful and friendly. It surprised you. 

You continued to watch him cook. He was good, he didn't even seem to struggle slightly. He gave your food, then fed himself. The food was pretty good, probably better than yours. You, because it was already a little different from your usual, decided to try and get some meaningful small talk in before he left.

"So...who taught you to cook so well?" You asked, watching his face for a reaction.

"My mother." He replied simply, he frowned for only a moment. "She wasn't much of a fighter, but she was a much better cook." 

"She wasn't a fighter? But aren't Saiyans a warrior race?"

"Yeah. She was just different like that. My father was also pretty different, Kakkarot is also an oddball...I'm pretty sure now that it was kind of hereditary." He chuckled slightly at his own joke.

You found yourself smiling. He was opening up to you. It was slight, and you'd been with him for almost 30 days. But you weren't expecting him to talk about himself in any form. So this was definitely a pleasant surprise. 

A nice break from routine.


	4. Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma gives you a call, saying it's important that you bring Raditz. You're confused and so is he. What could she possibly want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing.
> 
> This whole story is me trying to recreate that story I saw on FF.net years ago. It went pretty quickly. (You start taking care of Raditz, you have a few romantic[ish] interactions, there's a bit of drama, the both of you screw.) It's way faster than this one is going to be. More slow burn(ish). Also, this one is far different since, in that story, the reader is very shy, and here the reader just about fought her love interest. 
> 
> Tl;dr the gist is, the original story was kinda different then what I've been writing.

"Just bring him when you come." 

You stared at your phone. She just hung up without any explanation. You frowned and rolled your eyes. For some reason or another, this woman decided to call you, order you to bring Raditz, and hang up. Seriously!

You looked up in time to see him walk out of his room dressed only in pajama pants. He didn't look fully awake yet. His were half closed and, he looked like he was dragging himself out of his room.

"Morning." He sent you a lazy wave. 

"Raditz?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll be going out."

He looked at you with an eyebrow raised. 

"Why?"

"Bulma -Vegeta's wife- wants to see us for some reason." You quickly explained.

He studied you for a moment before sighing quietly. He just walked straight into the bathroom. _Was that a yes or no?_

"Are you going to go?" You asked.

"Yeah, whatever!" He called back to you from the bathroom. 

A very amused chuckle escaped you. He was something. You started to walk back into your own room. 

Your mind suddenly went to his clothes. You had bought him plenty of normal clothing, but there was no issue in checking. You quickly stepped into his room to check. When you got in, you saw that it was quite neat. You had honestly expected more of a mess. Then again, he did show several times that he was different from what you'd expect from a Saiyan. 

You checked the closet and saw that he actually had plenty of clothes. You shrugged and turned to leave, only to see him as he walked into the room. 

"Raditz!" You half jumped out of your own skin.

His eyes were clearly focused on you.

"Why are you in here exactly?" 

"Ahh...umm" Your voice died as you looked up at the ceiling as not to look at him. 

While your eyes were glued to the ceiling, Raditz walked right pass you to go into his closet. You nearly jumped when his shoulder brushed yours. Your eyes flicked down to the towel at his waist, which was being held up by his tail. You quickly rushed out of his room. Despite the speed at which you left his room, you heard his amused chuckle.

\-------

A/N: so...any other DB Z/S characters you think need some x reader stories? 

\-------

You and him were flying to Bulma's place. You quickly texted her that you were coming.

"Do you know why we're going to this woman now?" Raditz asked after you sent the text.

"Nope. Just as clueless as you." You replied with a sigh.

The two of you dropped into her yard and saw that she was outside waiting for you. You gave her a wave as she approached the both of you.

"Y/N! Goo-"

"What was so important you couldn't explain?" You interrupted her quickly.

"Rude." The blue-haired woman muttered but continued. "I thought I should check up on the two of you. And I invited Goku and his family to meet him." She added the last part much quieter, but you caught it.

And by Raditz's face, he heard too.

"What?!" You and Raditz said in unison. 

"Yeah," Bulma's cocky mood somewhat lacked for a second but picked it back up fast. "I thought he should see his family! Add to that, Vegeta spilled the beans, not me!" She was quick to add the last part. She gestured for the two of you to follow her.

Your eyes went to the Saiyan, who looked very conflicted. You could understand that much. The last time he saw his brother, Goku had killed him. Last time he saw Gohan, he'd kidnapped him...

Raditz wasn't on good terms with them actually. 

"Raditz?" You said placing a hand on his arm. You actually felt him flinch slightly. He remained tense but didn't force your hand away.

"I'm fine. Let's get it over with." He followed after Bulma without another word.

The..." reunion" was a bit awkward. Goku seemed to bear no grudges, Gohan was kind enough but was a bit on edge. Chi-Chi...she gave him an earful when she saw him but had settled in throwing snide remarks. Goten didn't know what Raditz did, but did seem excited about having an uncle.

 Not even seconds after he learned his name, Goten was calling him “Uncle Raditz.” It was pretty cute honestly.

”Bulma tells me you’ve been up and walking for almost a month,” Goku spoke up and mentioned all of a sudden.

"Yeah. What's your point, Kakarot?"

"What have you been doing this whole time then?" Goku questioned, looking at his older brother expectantly.

"I've been training, Kakarot. What else would I be doing exactly?" Raditz looked at his brother like he'd asked the dumbest question imaginable. 

"Are you any stronger?"

"Not really, Kakarot."

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna give a demonstration?"

"No, Kakarot." 

"I mean-"

"No, Brother."

"Can't I-"

"Nope."

You couldn't help but laugh, and it wasn't like you were the only one. Gohan and Goten laughed, even Chi-Chi barely contained a giggle. At that, the slightly edged air seemed to disperse. 

"Uncle Raditz?" Goten spoke up.

"Yes, Goten?" Raditz crouched down to be more at Goten's level.

You couldn't hold back a smile. Raditz's voice was so calm and kind sounding. But that voice was only reserved for Goten, the Saiyan's youngest nephew. It honestly perplexed you how made the transition. A formerly very aggressive Saiyan-in just a month-was using what was nearly identical to a baby voice. 

"Are you going to visit us soon?" The young boy asked.

You noticed that Raditz stiffened at the question. You couldn't really blame him. It was...an awkward situation to say the least.

"Uh-"

"Of course he is!" Goku spoke up proudly. 

"Great!" Goten cheered happily. 

You and Raditz let out a breath. You hadn't even realized you had been holding yours. 

Raditz bid farewell to Goku and the rest of his family. The two of you took off into the air and began your way back to the house.

"Goten really likes you." You commented, glancing at him from the corner of your eye.

"Yeah." Raditz began to smile. "I wasn't sure how Kakarot would react when he saw me. I get that he's much stronger than he was when I fought him, but I thought he would've at least been more wary of me." 

"Goku accepted Vegeta as a friend. And Vegeta did a lot of terrible things." You sent him a reassuring look. "Of course he'd accept his family."

Raditz turned to you and studied your face momentarily. You guess he'd found whatever he was looking for because he then smiled at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious about the other characters you lack and x reader stories. Leave some suggestions, I might write something more unique this time around.


	5. What You Can Never Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz has spent nearly three whole months with you. Of course, he's going to develop some opinions about you. The question really is if he's putting up with you or if he genuinely cares about you and your company?

Raditz watched you with interest. You were making dinner for him and yourself. The quiet in the house made the sizzle of cooking food so much louder, along with the gentle tapping and clinking of cookware. 

You worked rather diligently but looked natural at the same time. You looked relaxed cooking. Which is a good thing, probably why he enjoyed your cooking? Maybe.

His mind began to roam, specifically to the times he's spent with you thus far. Like last night when you were watching the tv show, the one you both agreed upon. 

It was the final episode of that season. Your eyes were focused on the screen intensely, but your head would dip every now and again. Showing just how tired you were. Before the episode had actually begun, he'd asked if you wanted to stop and finish later.

But no.

"I have to finish it now or else I won't be able to sleep. I really won't!"  You had told him.

So not even halfway through, you were trying to fight sleep. Which looked to Raditz like a losing battle. Your determination and stubbornness was something to be admired most of the time. Now wasn't one of those times. 

"You should go to sleep." Raditz bluntly said.

"I'm fine, Raditz. Just let me finish this episode." 

"You're barely awake and we haven't even gotten to the twenty-minute mark." He frowned at you, awaiting your response.

"H-hush!" You tried to focus on the tv again.

Only three minutes passed before Raditz saw you lifting your head again, trying to hide the fact that you were tired. He sighed heavily. What was he going to do with you? He picked up the remote and paused it. In less than a second, he had you in his arms and was walking to your bedroom.

"Put me down! Raditz!" You yelled at him as you–rather pathetically–tried to get out of his arms.

”We’ll finish it tomorrow.”

”How am I supposed to wait until then?” You stopped fighting him and just sent him a glare.

”With your eyes closed.”

”Let’s just finish it now.” 

So stubborn.

“No. You’re so obviously tired.” 

“I’m n–“ Just then you began to yawn.

”You were saying?” He stepped into your bedroom.

”Shut up!”

”We’ll finish it tomorrow at breakfast.” He promised, laying you down on your bed.

”Ugh! Fine. But if you walk out on me I swear I’m not letting you back in.” You finally relented and shifted to get comfortable on your bed.

Raditz just chuckled and turned to walk out of the door. He glanced back at you just in time to see you get under your covers.

You were something. You really were.

As ridiculous as that "fight" with you was, he found you very kind. At least you were kind enough not to look down on him in some way. Kinder than he expected some stranger woman to be to him anyway.

But Raditz also understood there wasn't complete trust between the two of you anyway. He knew that to some extent, you'd keep him at a distance.

You had asked him to go into your room for your phone. He quickly spotted your phone and went to grab it, but paused when he something on your nightstand along with it. Moving closer, he looked behind your lamp. Just behind it, he saw a very familiar object. The remote that he recognized to be the one that was used to "control" him. The one that woman, Bulma, used on him when he first woke up. 

Just seeing it made Raditz anxious. He grabbed your phone and quickly walked out. 

"What took you so long? Had trouble finding it?" You had asked when he came out.

"Uh? Y-yeah." He tried to keep his voice steady and free of emotion. 

His mind stayed on the image of that remote at your bedside the entire day after that. He was pretty quiet and stayed out training much longer than he usually did. It wasn't just the fact that you had it, but how you kept at your bedside. It was so close to you. 

It reminded him that you did just do this out of some sort of obligation. That left a blow that he still can't quite get over. 

"Breakfast is finished!" You said proudly, snapping him from his thoughts. "Now go get the show ready, I'll bring everything. And I swear if you start the finale without me, I'm kicking your ass."

"Sure you will." Raditz chuckled as he got up and went to get the show started.

But you never did carry it with you. You never touched it. Maybe you never wanted to use it. Maybe...

"Take your food," You gave him his plate. "and start the finale!" You were visibly excited, even as he hit play.

It's hard for him to decide exactly how he feels about you. But he cared about what you thought about him. But your thoughts were those he could never hear. 

"Hey!" Raditz turned to see you giving him a concerned look. "Are you alright? You seem out of it." 

"I'm fine, just thinking." He brushed off your concern quickly.

"Okay." You nodded in understanding before a playful smirk slowly came to your face. "Now eat, I worked too hard for you to be ignoring my cooking."


	6. New Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've lived with the Saiyan for nearly a year. There both of you are comfortable around the other, and there are no problems. Though one day, you suddenly feel a staggering danger, and it's coming your way.

You had been doing house chores when you felt the presence.

It was your turn to do things like laundry, general cleaning and housekeeping duties. Next week would be Raditz's turn. And the week after, you'd convince him to give you a week off, and do it anyway. Never worked but you'd try. Raditz himself was off training as he usually did after breakfast, leaving you with your thoughts and some music as you worked.

The feeling suddenly hit you like a ton of bricks. 

“What the hell?!” You dropped everything you were holding and ran outside.

No one was there. But that presence was rapidly approaching. You quickly began to focus your power and prepared to fight whatever would appear. Your eyes caught sight of something golden colored. It was flying toward you! Getting into a fighting stance you tried to get a better look at what was coming. 

Then it was suddenly in front of you. 

Your surprise almost knocked you off balance. In front of you was Raditz. His long, black, spiky hair was now golden. His dark eyes that always held some semblance of warmth, were replaced by sharp teal eyes. 

"R-Raditz!" You managed to stammer out. "You're a-a Super Saiyan!" 

You knew you couldn't be mistaken. Not only from his appearance, but from the energy that seemed to radiate from him. It was similar to the power Vegeta and Goku would radiate normally when they fight. Sure there was quite some time before Raditz caught up with those two, but he definitely to a big step toward it. 

"Yes. I am." His voice sounded cold and unfeeling, it sent anxious shivers down your spine. 

This wasn't quite the Raditz you knew. His voice proved that much. He wasn't aggressive like Vegeta when he spoke, but wasn't the carefree, childish Goku either. His voice didn't spark your survival instinct. It didn't make keep your fighting stance. 

"Raditz. Maybe you should relax." You "suggested" to the saiyan firmly, more like ordered. "Super Saiyan is a lot of power to handle so suddenly."

The male stared at you blankly. Then a slow smirk came to his face. 

You saw his hand begin to rise, and you knew that this wasn't a time to take chances. Moving forward, you kicked the bend of his knee and tackled him to the ground. Pressing down on his shoulders, you did your best to try and get through to him. 

"Raditz! What the hell?! Snap out of it!" You yelled at him, hoping to get his attention long enough to get him to relax.

The male kicked you off of him. He shot a few rapid blasts at you. You were able to deflect each of them, but your hands definitely hurt from doing so. He charged at you full speed. Just barely were you managed to keep up long enough to throw a kick strong enough to put some distance between the two of you. 

There was no way you could just go toe-to-toe with the Super Saiyan. That was nearly impossible. Especially since you hadn't been training much recently, you knew your body couldn't handle fighting him for long. Just like how his body and mind probably couldn't handle the new surge in power. No matter why he was doing this, you couldn't fight him. Not like how you were now. But maybe you didn't need to...but you couldn't do that to him. Though this new power wasn't leaving you much of a choice.

_I'm so so sorry..._

You shot a short barrage of ki blasts. It wasn't going to stop him, but it would be enough. You ran into your house at top speed. Going straight into your bedroom and grabbing that remote from your bedside. Moving back outside, you saw him charging a beam to shoot. 

"RADITZ!" You screamed at him in order to get him to freeze.

The male looked you directly in the eyes. You held up the remote, making sure he had a clear view of it. For a moment, you saw anxiety and fear flash over his face. It broke your heart to see those emotions from him. You caused them, and you immediately regretted it. 

"Do it."

"What?" You asked in confusion. 

Raditz's face proved that he knew exactly what he was talking about when he spoke. The anxiety and fear on his face had changed to hurt. It was sad, but at that moment you saw the saiyan you had come to know.

"I said 'do it.' I want you to prove me right." The hurt on his face seemed to make the anger in his voice cut you deeply. 

"What do mean? What are you trying to prove?" If he was just trying to prove a point, you knew you should be more upset with him. But you were just confused beyond compare. 

"That you'd push that button. This is a job for you and you could never truly care for me. That I'm just a monster to you. So much of a monster that you have to keep protection at your bedside. That if you could be rid of me, you'd do it in a heartbeat." 

Raditz's words hit you hard. He really sees himself as a monster? He thought you saw him the same way? You looked away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. He saw that you kept the remote so close easy to get. You could hear him scoff. 

"I'm-Raditz-I..." You couldn't decide what to say to him. There was so much wanted to say, but you had very little idea of how you were going to explain yourself. 

"What could you possibly say?!" Raditz demanded an answer from you.

Taking a deep breath in order to compose yourself, you finally looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry." The look on Raditz's face made you continue. "The remote was for emergencies where you got out of hand. Like if you tried to destroy or city or something. If I'm being honest, I never liked it. Just seeing Bulma use it made me feel terrible."

"Then why would you keep it?!" He challenged you, slowly becoming angrier.

"The same reason. I can't just destroy it if I'm not completely sure of how you act. For moments like this."

"So you think I'm unstable? That all of a sudden I'm going to go on a killing spree?!" 

"I-I guess. But I want you to understand that I never want to use it. It would break me if I had to use this on you. I care about you! I live by myself, and I only rarely visit Bulma and the others. You're the only person who've I spent so much time with. I've been so...happy in these months with you around." 

Raditz froze completely and stared at you in shock. You didn't stop, continuing on despite his action.

"I don't think I would be able to handle being alone again. To live here without you, I might just lose it. I-I'd..." Tears slowly began to stream down your face. "You're not a monster." Tears were seemed to falling with no problem now. "I-I...you-you..." You could no longer form a full sentence.

You couldn't see Raditz through your blurry vision from the tears in your eyes. You felt ridiculous just crying in front of him, unable to control it. Since you couldn't see much of anything, you were startled by arms wrapping around you. Blinking a few times, you were able to see that it was Raditz. His hair was back to normal and the power that was rolling off of him had faded, leaving behind the saiyan's familiar presence. Which seemed to be oddly comforting at this moment. Despite the fact that it was his fault that you were just crying, you leaned into his touch and hugged him back, dropping the remote to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Raditz apologized to you. 

"Don't mention it..." You found yourself giving a relieved sounding chuckle. 


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you say now? Do you honestly try and act like nothing happened? Or do you face it head on?

You sat in your living room, Raditz next to you. Glancing over at him, you felt there was plenty of words you needed to say to each other. You just didn't know what to say. 

He looked like he was deep in thought. He wore a slight frown, but it didn't seem like one of anger. Though the frown suddenly disappeared from his face. His eyes slowly widened. He must've come to quite the realization if he was making faces about it. Deciding to interrupt his epiphany, you tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at you, though his eyes glanced away. Why did his cheeks turn red?

"What is it?" Raditz finally spoke but wasn't looking at you.

"You don't mind me asking a few questions?" 

"Not at all." 

"When did you first become a Super Saiyan?"

"Oh. That was maybe a few months ago."

"YOU COULD TURN SUPER SAIYAN FOR MONTHS NOW?!" You couldn't stop yourself from yelling at him. 

He flinched at your sudden yelling. A look of guilt made it's way to his face, but only momentarily. 

"Yeah. I was training to try and reach the level Kakkarot and Vegeta were on." He shrugged.

"But you have to become really angry in order to become Super Saiyan for the first time. What made you so upset?" You found yourself leaning in curiously for his answer.

"The remote." Was all he said.

He glanced over at you and saw that you weren't satisfied with his answer. You slowly placed your hand on his arm, catching his attention. His gaze stayed on your hand for a moment before he looked up at the ceiling.

"I was...frustrated? I felt like you were making sure to keep me at a distance? Like an animal. I don't think I've given you every reason to trust me wholeheartedly, but...having the remote made it seem like you were always going to treat me like that. I guess I hated to think of you like that, but it's difficult to try and put it out of my mind altogether. I was so frustrated, I suddenly transformed." 

"Oh." You felt as if it was somehow it was your fault. Though, no matter how wrong you were, he still did this wrong. "But you had no reason to go off like that!" 

"I know!" He argued back.

"You do know you could've killed me!" 

"I wouldn't have!"

"Shooting at me counts as trying to kill me." You crossed your arms and glared at him.

"The blasts weren't nearly enough to kill you." He rolled his eyes.

"Then what was that whole thing about nearly destroying my house?"

"I was never going to shoot that thing." 

"Is this what you always do to make a point?" You arched an eyebrow at him.

He frowned for a moment, thinking about it, making a small humming noise while doing so. _The little shit._

"Yeah, just about." 

"Doesn't mean it's okay." You punch him in the arm, though you could guess it didn't hurt much.

"I get that!"

You sighed and shook your head. The both of you were yelling at each other a good bit, but there didn't seem to be any real hostility. Glancing over at him, you saw that he was looking away from you again. 

"Don't forgive me, but understand that I wouldn't hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did." 

You studied him for a moment. He was being completely serious. Though you suddenly thought about what you knew about him prior to you officially meeting him. Goku and Piccolo were able to beat him because he had very little control of his power and his tail. But he was able to keep his power minimal earlier. Reaching over, you slowly grabbed the end of his tail. 

"Ah! What the hell?" He freaked out and turned to face you, pulling his tail from your hand and moving it away from your reach. Looking up at his face, his face was very red and sending you a glare.

"Did that hurt?" 

"No! Just surprising. Now answer my question."

"I was curious about it. You reached Super Saiyan, so I thought that you should take care of that weakness." You gave him a cheeky smile, making his already red face even darker.

"You can ask politely and not just grab my tail."

"You can talk to me about things that bother you, not go through some convoluted plan to get me to talk." 

"I get it. I get it. I should've just talked to you. I got caught up in my own world, but why did you keep it at your bedside?"

You had to think about his question. You really did trust Raditz, so why keep that intense taser at all?

"I honestly forgot about it after awhile. I originally kept it close because I didn't know you that well, and sometimes I feel like I still don't know you that well. But I don't really think about the remote anymore. And when I do, I think about when Bulma used it and I get a little scared by it. I could never use it against you, I never want to." 

As you explained yourself, you started to pull your arms closer to yourself. Remembering the day you met him did make you feel a little cold on the inside. The look on his face as he-

You felt arms pull you close. Looking up, you saw that Raditz had pulled you into his lap. He had you in a very gentle embrace. For a moment neither of you spoke. It was completely silent in the room. The silence wasn't tense or awkward. You actually found yourself comfortable, even relaxing and leaning into the embrace you were in. How was he able to make you feel so comfortable? Was he always like this? Were you?

"You said you don't feel like you know me that well?" His voice broke through your thoughts.

"Yeah." You replied.

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm. Everything?"

"Start a little smaller." He chuckled a bit at your response.

"Favorite color?"

"Never really cared. Purple or red, maybe?" Raditz shrugged a bit with his answer.

"Cool, favorite food?"

"What was that weird thing you fed me two nights ago?"

"What weird thing? You mean flan?"

"Yeah, that."

You laughed at his answer, making him chuckle as well. You suddenly started noticing very small things about him. The rumble in his chest from his amusement, the way he looked away to laugh, and the way you could tell he was trying to hold back from smiling. When did he become soo...amazing? 

"Who taught you how to fight?" You forced your mind back to your questions for him.

"Mostly from my mother, but my father would occasionally teach me a thing or two." 

"Alright. Hmmm..." You started thinking of another question for him.

"I have a question for you." You looked up at him when he spoke. "Have you always lived out here by yourself?"

You looked down at his question. It's not that you weren't going to answer, it was just a bit of a soft spot for you.

"I used to have a girlfriend who lived with me. Though she was a bit of...well she was great as a girlfriend. Though when we tried living together it was a mess. She was always finding some reason to argue with me, overreacted whenever she was questioned but expected me not be upset when she did something questionable, and so on. One morning, we got into another argument and we decided that we should just split. We kinda lost contact after that." 

After you finished explaining yourself, you felt his eyes on you. Looking up at him, you saw that he had the most confused look on his face. 

"What? Quit making that face." You playfully hit him in the chest.

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. You never had one?"

"Well, no. Most Saiyans don't really stay with one person. Most of the time it's casual sex or solely for reproduction. My family was pretty weird for that since my father and mother purposely stayed together. Add to that all the Saiyans died before I was even remotely interested in anyone."

"Oh, sorry." You were quick to apologize to him.

"No no. It's fine. I should care more about you and your breakup."

"Don't worry about it, that was two years ago. I don't really care that much now." You reassured him.

"If you say so. But if it bothers you any, you can practice what you preach and talk to me." He said making you break into a grin.

"You know Raditz," You reached your arm up and boop-ed him on the nose. "You're a pretty sweet guy." 

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, but you could see he was blushing. 

_How in the hell did he suddenly become kinda...cute?_

"Hey?" He looked back at you when you spoke. 

"Yes?" 

You suddenly lost all of your thoughts. They disappeared like they never existed. You had no idea what to say to him and his expectant expression. 

"Could you make dinner tonight?"

"Oh, of course." He chuckled in amusement at your sudden and rather random question.


	8. Something's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is definitely up with your roommate. He seems different and you can't place a finger on it. But you'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to delete almost everything. I kept, like, one(1) paragraph in all.

Raditz was sitting beside you, allowing you to rest your legs on his lap. He didn't really mind. Though if you thought about it, he didn't seem to mind much lately. He hung around you longer than usual, he sometimes did chores even when it was your turn to do them, and you came home from the store yesterday and saw that the entire house was perfectly clean and everything put away neatly. He was being very generous and thoughtful. 

You didn't want to complain about having it easy. But this wasn't exactly him.

Your eyes drifted to the male. He was reading a book you had given to him. He seemed to be enjoying the read. It was cute to see his facial expressions as he became engrossed in the story. At this moment he frowned deeply, probably getting to a climactic scene. 

But as cute as his face was at the moment, that didn't distract you (too much) from the fact that he wasn't being himself completely. He was out training less when that used to be the majority of his day. You liked the company. But you wanted him to do this because he wanted to. Not because he was being weird.

"Raditz."

"Hmm..."

"Aren't you going to train? You've usually left by now." You watched for his reaction.

"You want to get rid of me or something?" 

"Wha- no!" 

There was a small smirk on his face as he turned the page of the book. 

"No. I mean..." The teasing was a newer development, but it didn't brand him as off. The fact that he wasn't training at all recently had you worried. "Could I spar with you a bit? I haven't really been training at all." 

He turned his dark eyes from the book to you. They studied you carefully, probably checking to see if you were serious. 

"Sure." Was all he said before closing the book. "I'll go change." 

You watched him as he went into his room and shut the door behind him. A quick spar with the guy would definitely explain everything you needed to know. 

 

\--------------

 

You thought that this would be simple. But Raditz wasn't making this easy on you. 

He apparently decided that a shirt would be too difficult, so he was waiting on you without one. Not like you hadn't seen him shirtless before, but recently... Recently you've felt like a damn teenager. Randomly your eyes would drift to his muscles and you'd be completely entranced by them. When it wasn't his muscles, it was his face. Yep. His face also seemed to have magical properties. 

"Ready?" Raditz broke your train of thought. 

"Yeah." You got into a ready fighting stance.

For maybe a split moment, neither of you moved nor spoke. The breeze was soft and the noise of nature faint but all-encompassing. 

Then you both charged. You narrowly dodged a punch from him. He caught your knee before it could hit him in the stomach. 

To say you were matched blow for blow was a good guess. But you knew this was only a fraction of the power he'd gained. And you were determined to get to the bottom of his new attitude. And you could gather everything from a sparring session. 

With that in mind, you pushed yourself to move faster, hit harder. You needed to push him to get answers. 

A solid punch landed on his cheek, which seemed to surprise him just as much as it did you. 

"Thought you were crazy to try and spar with me." 

"Shame on you. You should know I'm a better fighter than that." You sneered back at him. 

The two of you continued to spar with each other. He caught a kick you sent for him, but you jumped away before he could take control of the fight. It was hard for either of you to take control of it. It was like you were perfectly matched for each other. In his normal state, the two of you might have actually been rather even. You were putting in quite a bit of effort in order for him to take it seriously. 

You threw another punch for his face. It didn't connect, but his foot did hit you in the ankle. You went falling forward. Before you could catch yourself, you landed in the arms of your sparring partner. Looking up, you saw that he had the smuggest look on his face. Of course, he did. The smirk on his face made you roll your eyes. Once you were on your own feet again, you gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Shame on you. I don't get a "thank you?" Raditz joked, leaning down to your height.

"Nope." You shot back to him. 

You took a seat on the ground, taking the time to catch your breath. It had been quite some time since you had a spar like that. You tried to get some training in here and there, but often times that fell flat. Your e/c went to the sky. It was clear and the sun warming. The day was rather beautiful. You couldn't argue against that. 

"Any particular reason you wanted to spar today?" Raditz voice sounded rather steady, despite having been training not two minutes beforehand. 

"Honestly?" You turned to see him sitting next to you.

"Nah. I'd prefer if you told a crazy ass lie." Despite the obvious joking tone in his voice, the look on his face showed that he was very interested in what you had to say.

"You've seemed very weird lately." The confused look on his face told you to continue. "You seem a lot more submissive. You do whatever I want without argument or even a snide remark. You're not you." 

He didn't say anything for a long time. It was just completely quiet. Your eyes left him and began looking for something to look at. The few clouds were something. Maybe you were prying when you didn't need to. Maybe he was fine. There's nothing wrong with him. What if he was-

"Your problem is that I'm being submissive?"

You nearly jumped when he spoke again. But he said...

"What?"

"You said I'm being submissive. And you think that isn't like me. You don't like me being submissive?" There was a growing amused smirk on his face, leaning toward you.

"I mean-kinda? Wha-what are you getting at?" 

The air around the two of you transformed at that moment. The small distance between the two of you seemed less friendly and more intimate. The smirk on his face made yours heat up unconsciously. The look on his face was the same, but his eyes had a glint of something familiar, but you couldn't place it. Goosebumps rose along your arms and down your back.

"I guess you think I should be..." He leaned forward until his lips were next to your ear. "more _dominant_?" The word rolled off his tongue in such a way that had your fist and stomach clenching. 

"I-uhh...I meant more..." His teeth gently sunk into the shell of your ear. "ah!" You gasped in surprise. 

His breathy chuckle made your lower lips clench almost painfully. He brought a hand up and cupped your cheek, steering you to make eye contact with him. For a moment, he studied your face. You, on the other hand, could only pay attention to the intensity of his eyes. And his lips. The slight tug at the corner, showing he was satisfied. At the moment, you couldn't give a damn about why he was smirking. 

His lips were too close to you for you not to be kissing him. Leaning toward him, you were quickly met with the smirking saiyan leaning away from you. An annoyed huff left you.

"Not yet." He murmured with a chuckle.

"Then when?" You shot back in a voice that was more frustrated than what you'd like.

"Soon. Very soon." 

Raditz leaned passed your face and pressed his lips just below your ear. His lips grazing your jaw and neck as he moved down to your collarbone. A particularly sensitive spot made you let out a barely audible sigh. Apparently, he picked up on the small noise. He focused on the small spot. Pressing harder kisses, giving light nips, and sucking on it. Pulling quiet moans from you. You were sure there was going to be a mark, but now wasn't the time for worrying about it.

"R-Raditz?" Your voice was shaky, needy, and very close to a moan.

The saiyan froze for a moment. It was a brief pause. His hands went to your hips, pulling you into his lap. You, now straddling him, brought your hands to his chest. He buried his face in your neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. The small gasps and mewls you made only served to spur him on. His hands making their way under your shirt. His touch was very light and feathery. His hands cupped your breasts through your bra. Running a thumb over your nipples, you let out a ragged breath. You had just enough of him barely touching you. You were wet as hell, and you needed a release.

"Please Raditz! Stop teasing!" You tried to sound aggressive but sounded more desperate.

"I'm not teasing." His fingers continued to tease your breasts. "You just need to be patient, Y/N." 

For a moment, his hands retreated and you thought he was going to try and go beneath your bra. But your hopes were dashed when his hands left your shirt completely. An audible growl of frustration left your lips. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging it to pull his head back to make eye contact.

"Enough. of. the. teasing." Your words were met with a smirk from Raditz, his hand tugging at your pants.

"Take them off." 

You were quick to do so. Getting off his lap in order to get out of your shoes and take off your pants and taking your panties with them. You were tired of the preamble and wanted him badly. 

"Lie back." His voice was low and rough, showcasing his own arousal. Almost as much as the tent, you noticed in his pants.

You did as he said. Lying back, you vaguely registered that the two of you were still outside. It wouldn't really matter, you were far from really anyone. You raised yourself on your forearms so you could see him. 

The saiyan for a moment didn't do anything, just smirked proudly at you being ready for him. He then took one of your ankles and began to kiss his way up your leg. 

"Rad-eeh!" You let out a small yelp of surprise when he gave a sharp nip to your thigh.

"Shh. Patience." He hushed you. You could feel his grin against your thigh.

Finally, he reached where you needed him most. Placing a kiss directly on your lower lips, making you whine loudly. 

"I haven't even done anything and you're already so wet." He ran his thumb down your slit, rubbing at your entrance. The action sent a tremor up your spine.

"That's the damn problem!" You growled at him.

You barely picked up on his chuckle when he slowly pushed in his thumb, it was shallow, but it was something. You bit your lip to hold back a moan. His eyes darted to your lips and back down at your wet pussy. Pulling out his thumb, he quickly replaced it with his tongue. You threw your head back and let out a long moan. It felt like your body was suddenly on fire. Your orgasm was building quickly, your body desperate for release just like you were. 

"R-Raditz! I'm close!"

There was no change in his actions, if anything, he picked up the pace. His hand coming up to rub your clit. You couldn't take much more. His skillful tongue, his fingers on your clit, it was all becoming too much. You were sent over the edge. Your voice loud as you moaned and repeatedly called Raditz's name. His tongue slowed to just light licks, and his hand rubbed your clit to ride you through your orgasm. 

"Goodness. You're pretty vocal." Raditz teased as he gave your thigh a quick kiss before slowly pulling away from you. His tongue coming out to clean the remants of you from his lips.

You would've sent him a glare if you could. Your disheveled appearance and heavy breathing weren't exactly something to take seriously. To your surprise, you saw Raditz handing you your pants. Your face must've given you away because he gave you skeptical look. 

"What? You should get back to the house wearing something." He said plain and simple. 

You were definitely confused now. You took your pants back from him and put them on. Your eyes never leaving the saiyan. It seemed kind of cold of him. Then again, that whole thing seemed cold. You weren't expecting worship or extra love or anything. He didn't kiss you during the whole experience. 

The two of you started to walk back to your house, you a little behind him. Your hand coming and touching your lips with a deep frown on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing something like this. If you're at all disappointed, there's a reason.


End file.
